


I Won't Mind

by ilovejooheon



Series: Stray Kids [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Chan has a bad life, Felix comforts Jisung, Fluff, Jisung wants better for him, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovejooheon/pseuds/ilovejooheon
Summary: songfic based on "i won't mind" by lynx hollowWe sit on the couchAnd we talk about how I make you madDon't talk so fastYou light up a smokeYou cough and you chokeUse my heart for the ashtrayMy arms for the cold





	I Won't Mind

**Author's Note:**

> ahh this is really bad, i just really was in the mood to write and this was the first idea to come to my head, i hope people will read this sskjsks

"You know, you piss me off sometimes," Chan said, lighting a cigarette and turning down the TV while sitting down next to Jisung.

"I don't try to, Chan. I really just want the best for you, and this life isn't it," the younger male sighed, pushing his glasses up. Chan chuckled and looked Jisung in the eyes (or at least tried to, his vision impaired from the alcohol.)

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"What's wrong with my life like it is now?" Chan asked. The younger male looked at him for a minute, wondering if he was serious.

"For the love of god, Chan. You go out, get drunk and come home the next morning after sleeping with another guy and you think I don't even know. You lie while looking me in the eyes. You smoke, you drink, and you're probably going to start doing drugs at some point. I mean, Jesus, Chan, I want the best for you even if that means I'm not involved." Jisung ranted.

Chan stared at him for a moment. "You love me."

"Of course I do. That doesn't mean I enjoy you smoking, drinking, stealing things and sleeping with god knows who. If you don't love me, Chan, just tell me," Jisung sighed, a tear finally rolling down his cheek. He continued to stare at Chan, who was now looking down at the floor.

"You know what, Jisung? Maybe I don't love you," he replied.

Jisung was sobbing at this point. "Goddamnit, Chan, I knew it. You never loved me. You just used me, I should've realized it sooner. But you know what? I love you."

 

"Yeah, yeah. I'll have my shit out by tomorrow morning," Chan said with a grunt, putting out his cigarette and getting up from the couch, slamming the door behind him.

\--  
Felix knocked lightly on Jisung's bedroom door before coming in. "Hey Jisung, can I talk to you? Please?" Jisung sniffled and didn't turn to face him, sitting at his desk with a box of tissues and his glasses on the desk beside him.

"Yeah."

Felix was silent making his way toward Jisung, but the younger boy wrapped his arms around the older male in a very tight hug. "I wanted to tell you I love you, and that you deserve better than Chan. I know what he did was terrible, and I really hope you know that you didn't deserve him. I hope you can find someone better."

"Thank you, Felix," Jisung sighed, pulling away and grabbing another tissue for himself. "Can you stay here for a little while? Maybe you could cheer me up."

"I'd love to, Jisung." Felix smiled at Jisung, causing Jisung to smile as well.


End file.
